objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:I Am BFDIA Of Dora Fan 2013
And I care why? For your information, I WAS 50th in ranking. Plus, I haven't been as active in the editing business and all you're probably going to do is edit the same page over and over again and of course clog the entire webpage of your "snapshots" So :P Oh my pin factory! That's so cool! (talk) 19:02, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taopwnh6427 (talk) 19:29, September 26, 2013 (UTC) No offence Why are you being mean? I'm just asking... That's why others hate you... If they say it's not good (like theactualbfdifanevertoexist), don't just start acting like a huge d*ck... No offence... So yeah... I'll try to be nice to you, too! -YOYLECAKE!!! Leave my pages alone! Dude, all I said was that your show wasn't good. You don't have to rage out and ruin my TBIS page. Seriously, stop being so irresponsible. And if you want those dumb shaded mouths so bad why don't you MAKE them? Oh my pin factory! That's so cool! (talk) 19:45, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Making fun of TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101 Hey, don't make fun of people, that's mean. ElementalRaccoon (talk) 22:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi there :D Sorry about saying your show was bad. I just think you could have used a bit more effort. Thanks for apologizing and I hope you have fun making your Season 2. :) Oh my pin factory! That's so cool! (talk) 23:13, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I will make the BFDIA shaded mouths for you :) Oh my pin factory! That's so cool! (talk) 23:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I read your message in samachu's user talk! and I want to say: NOBODY are jealous of your BFDIK!!! (because that's really ununderstanding and your game are a because I'm nice, and others ff are understanding and your game ARE A yet!, REALLY!) It's for that, evryone hate you! It's because you always think you better than evryone! so, maybe, if you can more "Leafy", somepeople like you (and your game are a I think I will stop to say "censored"), so, if you want I can help you to be more nicest and make a good game! :) so, just stop to say you're better than evryone (you know it's Chuck Norris the better :P )! so, sorry if you sad or smthg, now, but you really need to understand it... u.ù let be friends if you stop to think you're the better... :) Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 19:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) read your message okay... :D Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 20:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) BFFFW It's begun! The 1st challenge in BFFFW has started! Everyone will get at least 5-7 days to do each challenge. If you're busy, notify me on my talk page and you will be shown as "NO" (Not Online). If you don't do the challenge, you will be up for elimination! In some challenges, eliminated contestants will be able to judge. This, however will only happen if I cannot decide who'll win. Have fun! Absolutely Coolio! (talk) 22:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC) MY CAMP!!! Battle for super camp is now enabled! SIGN UP before THURSDAY!!! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 18:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Note: this isn't a joke: you can really sign up! (no Elmo to sign up, sorry) Your page is now restored! Look at your Battle For Dream Island Kingdoms page, it is being vandalized. (AnthonyBFDI (talk) 20:28, November 11, 2013 (UTC)) Your page called, Battle For Dream Island Kingdoms page is restored! If someone is editing your content, nofity me so I can fix the problem for you. (AnthonyBFDI (talk) 01:39, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) Request by croc2274 Well, I don't know if you take requests but I made a comic object show (not the one in photos) with some characters, and I want you to help design them. If you can't, that's ok. Just, try doing it in your spare time. The contestants are stick (Female) likes to talk, Price Tag (Female) down on herself, French fry holder (Male) a bot awkward, pill (Male) doesn't know how to control himself, sleeping bag (Female) always tired, Stencil paper (Male) stressed about everything, stair (Female) is blind and shy, planet (Male) the big bully to everyone, Cane (Male) a oldster, paper clip (female) shy and cowardly, punching bag (Male) gets pushed around all the time. So yeah, can you? Croc2274 (talk) 14:39, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh great. It's you again. My sensors detect you are Elmo Fan. Yeah, you're not good. AnthonyBFDI--